


Lake Liberty

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is new, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Lafayette, maria is in a horrible relationship, thomas has family problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Thomas, Lake Liberty Summer Camp is his home, and the campers there that he sees every year are his family. Yet he has a running streak of being more than a little too competitive, and the new guy, Alex, is going to end up learning that lesson, among many more, through first hand experience with the energetic Jefferson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The view of the lake as the water is lit into brilliant shades of golds and reds as the sun sets over it. The wind that whipped across his everyones face as they ran though the woods to complete the games before the other cabins. The lit embers carried from the bright bonfire into the vast midnight sky by the gentle breeze as it blew past. The sounds of the world outside, interacting with itself deep into the quiet of the night. The feeling of home.

These were all of the feelings Thomas was looking forward towards as he was driven in silence toward none other than Lake Liberty. 

Away from his house, away from his school, away from every last expectation placed on him.

The entirety of the car ride had simultaneously felt like the longest and yet the shortest he had ever taken. The driver of the cab had only spoken to Thomas’ parents briefly before whisking him away for another summer. It was the same way every year, going back as far as Thomas could remember. 

Stay quiet and behave well during the school year and be sure keep his family in the good eye of the public by receiving high marks. Then, when school finally let out and summer vacation came, he would be sent off without much more than a small farewell. Every year, saying that goodbye felt the same. 

But every year, riding over the dirt paths to the camp’s entrance felt somehow better than the year before. And this year, Thomas realized with a small spark of excitement as he pulled his bag with him as he slid from the backseat of the cab, was going to be no exception.

He made his way to the camp’s cabins, bag slung over his shoulder, a sway to his step as he strode through the winding pathways in the woods, not having to worry about getting lost as he followed the paths he had known for as long as he could remember. 

Walking into the cabin area, he took in the sights of familiar teenagers running around between the different buildings. The sounds of the campers calling out greetings to each other, excited to finally see one another again after spending far too long from camp. The smells of the forest around him, and the feeling of the hot summer sun beating down on him, interrupted only by a slight breeze.

He made his way past the familiar Lake Liberty greeting sign towards the historically themed housing. Every year, campers kept with their same cabin group, two to each grade level. When campers surpassed sixth grade, they were assigned to one of these cabins, each themed after one of the original thirteen colonies of the United States. And Thomas was a proud member of the Virginia Cabin, home of half of the camp’s upcoming sophomores. 

Growing up with his cabin had led him to gaining a small group of close friends that Thomas felt he could trust the world with.

There was Aaron Burr, Thomas’ first roommate since he had come to the camp when they were both still just little kids. If Thomas was to be entirely honest with himself, he never really knew what Aaron was thinking of what he believed, but he had never shown any signs of real aggression or dislike towards Thomas, and the pair got along surprisingly well, so Thomas was more then willing to consider him a friend. 

There was James Madison, Thomas' closest friend at the camp. He would easily trust the guy with just about anything. In fact, James had been the first person Thomas had gone to when he began to question himself and what he wanted in life and in a partner, and James had never stopped being supportive. But in the first year they got to stay in the same cabin, the two nearly killed each other on many occasions. After that, they agreed to never attempt such a thing again, no matter how well the they got along the rest of the time. 

Then there was Maria Reynolds, Thomas' friend from the other side of the camp. She reigned from Cabin Virginia's corresponding Cabin Cardinal from the girl's cabins. She was an outstanding girl, who Thomas wanted nothing more to protect when summer always came along. She had a boyfriend at the camp, James something or another, and Thomas could never shake the feeling in his gut that something about him was off. 

Finally, there was Lafayette, Thomas' friend from the rival Cabin New York. When Lafayette had joined the camp four years prior, the two had bonded easily when Thomas learned that they had been born in France, a place he had grown highly fond of visiting. When Lafayette had learned that Thomas could speak French, they were both willing to overlook cabin situations and grow to trust each other easily. 

Now, as he opened the door to Cabin Virginia, Thomas took in the smell of the wooden cabin that he had come to treat as a home. Seeing that all of the bunks were still empty, he made his way to the back of the cabin, grabbing the top bunk nearest the only window in the cabin as he had done for so many years before. 

Reaching into his bag, Thomas snagged out his fuchsia hoodie and threw it over his head before tossing his bag onto the bunk and leaving the cabin to start his annual exploration of the camp. 

Something about this year was going to be good, was going to be new, he could just feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Oh boy that was exposition, but the rest will be better from here!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas decided to make his way to the mess hall first, finding himself feeling a strange sense of anticipation for the camp's food he had somehow grown to love. He wasn't entirely sure what it was about it, and he would joke about it just being that high quality, but he suspected deep down that it was something about eating a meal fresh cooked with the company of those you enjoy being around that made the camp's food truly so delightful. 

When he got there, he was greeted with the familiar sight of the camp counselors as they welcomed new and returning campers for the summer. Grinning his usual, dazzling smile, Thomas walked up to the Virginia cabin's counselor for as long as Thomas had been in the Cabin, a former camper himself. 

"George Washington, nice to see you again!" 

George turned to Thomas with a slightly tired expression. 

"Ah, Thomas Jefferson is back again. It's good to see you Jefferson, but I would highly appreciate if you were to try and stay out of trouble this year."

Thomas only laughed lightly, "George, you know me better than that, since when am I the one that causes trouble?" He asked dramatically. 

George only rolled his eyes before ushering Thomas back toward the door he had come in through. "You've been causing trouble for as long as everyone here has known you, Thomas. And I have to greet the new campers now, and would most definitely appreciate if you were to let me do so without interruption."

"Why of course!" Jefferson said turning to head from the mess hall. "Wouldn't want to interrupt your super important duties as head of Virginia. After all, we've been undefeated against Cabin New York in the Cabin Games ever since I joined Virginia, and we wouldn't want this year to be the end to our streak!"

As he opened the doorway to head out, Thomas found himself holding the door for someone else to walk in through it. Thomas couldn't help noticing the confident way the new guy walked, almost as if he owned the mess hall himself. And while he wanted to grow bitter at this observation, Thomas could only find himself feeling some strange feeling of respect for the peculiar little newcomer. 

Once the stranger had made his way into the mess hall to be greeted by George himself, Thomas turned to head out the door and back to the cabin to find his friends. He slowed himself, though, listening carefully behind him as the door began to slide shut, and he managed to barely catch the new guy's voice from behind him. 

"Alexander Hamilton," a slight pause before a more rushed out, "My name is Alexander Hamilton." Followed by the door closing and Alexander's voice getting cut off inside. 

As Thomas walked away and back to the camp's housing, he tried the name out carefully, letting it form along the press of his own lips as he headed towards his friends of summer's past. He found his mind wandering to where this Alexander could be coming from that would only just bring him to the camp when he had appeared to be around the same age as Thomas himself.

Perhaps he would be a positive addition to the camp. Then again, Thomas wasn't ready to believe that, what if this Alexander was really just trouble forming. Then again, he was probably to short to start much trouble, the thought almost making Thomas break into laughter as he tried to imagine the tiny camper trying to get into a fight with Thomas. 

He was shaken from these wandering thoughts when he was almost knocked over by an enthusiastic James Madison, who seemed to want nothing more in the world in that moment more than he wanted to hug Thomas Jefferson. 

"Thomas! How was your school year? How's high school going for you so far? What kind classes have you been taking? How's the family treating you? Have you said hi to George yet? Is anyone else here? How about the cabin, how is it?"

Thomas smiled brightly at the sudden questioning from his friend. "The school year went well, high school so far as well, the classes have been the same as ever, the family, too, he just kicked me out of the mess hall after telling me not to get into any trouble, not yet, and the same as we left it. Anything I missed?" 

James looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. Looking past him, Thomas caught sight of Aaron as he made his way to the pair. 

"Hello, Aaron," Thomas called out, giving his friend a wave while James turned around to do the same. 

Aaron called out a greeting back, seemingly bored as he joined the two in front of their cabin. 

"Alright gentlemen," James said in the most serious voice he could manage, a feature Thomas was surprised he could manage while being so innocent in just about every sense of the word, "lets go."

With that, the three headed into the cabin, Aaron grabbing the bunk below Thomas' and James tossing his bag onto the one across from Aaron's. Grinning, Thomas pulled the two against him into a side hug made only slightly awkward by Thomas's height. 

"Well guys, looks to me like the squad is finally back together again," he said happily, gaining him an excited whoop from James, and an exasperated sigh from Aaron. 

Yet Thomas' thoughts still wandered back to the odd new camper, and he couldn't help wondering what the kid had in store for the camp this summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lowkey hoping my group chat never finds this, bc they will prob not approve of shipping this but ahhhh this ship*


	3. Chapter 3

When the time for the first bonfire of the summer came around that evening, Thomas greeted his other friends Lafayette and Maria excitedly as they made their way to the pit. Lafayette had their own friends from Cabin New York, and Thomas was fairly certain that they didn't have many positive things to say about him. But that had grown to be something Thomas was rather used to by then, and he refused to let it get to him. 

Lafayette had bonded with said two other members of his cabin, John Laurens and Hercules mulligan, very well since they first arrived at camp. The three were practically inseparable at this point, and Thomas couldn't help feeling slightly envious that his trio hadn't quite gotten to that closeness at any point. 

Somehow, Thomas managed to convince Aaron and James to join him and sit with Lafayette's crew. Before he knew it, the group grew further with the addition of Maria and the Schuyler sisters, a group well known among the girls' and boys' cabins as the most intimidating group there was. 

Sure, people generally tried not to cross John Laurens and Hercules Mulligan, they were known to be impulsive and to fight for what they believed in with tooth and nail, and they usually tried to not get on Thomas' bad side, as it was rumored that he could cause ruin with a single word to his parents, but everyone knew to stay on the good side of the Schuylers. Getting on the bad side of the Schuylers meant getting on the bad side of the entire camp. 

Somehow, likely through Maria, Thomas was technically not on their bad side, which was a position he was more than willing to take. 

The group sat around, telling stories about their experiences over the past year since camp had ended the year before. James was in the process of telling about how a student had somehow managed to accidentally kick a ceiling in class when Thomas caught sight of the same Alexander from earlier. 

He couldn't help but stop paying attention to the story in favor of watching Alexander follow George to the bonfire. When he looked over to scan the rest of the campers, he caught sight of Thomas, and for a moment neither was willing to be the first to look away. Thomas was too curious about Alexander to do so, and the latter finding himself feeling too apprehensive of the gaze resting on him. 

They both ended up turning at the same time to direct their attention to George as he cleared his throat. 

"Alright everyone, welcome back to Lake Liberty," he was interrupted by a chorus of cheers from the returning campers. When the noise died down, he continued on, "As you all know, Lake Liberty prides itself on having a positive atmosphere for its campers," he finished his statement with a look over to Thomas who feigned confusion at the implication, "and this year, I want you all to demonstrate that trait to our newest member here, Alexander."

Once again, noise erupted around the campers, expect this time it came in the form of hushed whispers as people already began to ask their countless questions about the stranger to the camp. 

"He will be joining Cabin New York," the whispers faded away to be replaced by cheers from New York and groans from Virginia. George regathered the attention of the campers once more before finishing his address for the night. "That is all for today, and remember, we wake bright and early tomorrow morning and camp activities will begin down by the lake after breakfast," he concluded. 

Thomas turned his attention back to the new guy as he glanced around the crowd once more, seeming to be nervous as to where he was supposed to go at this point. Thomas knocked against Lafayette's shoulder to get their attention before nodding towards Alexander. 

His friend picked up immediately and raised their voice to call a greeting to the confused looking Alexander. "Alexander, is it? Would you like to join us over here?" 

The short guy made his way over to the group of various cabin members. 

"My name is Lafayette, that over there is John, and that is Hercules. We are in New York with you," they said, smiling warmly. 

"Alexander Hamilton, but just Alex works perfectly well," he supplied. 

"My name is Angelica Schuyler, and these are my sisters, Eliza and Peggy. Eliza is from your corresponding cabin in the girls' side of the Lake, Cabin Bluebird. I'm in Goldfinch, which is the age group above yours, and Peggy is in Chickadee, the one below yours. Alex smiled a greeting to each of the girls before turning to Maria. 

"My name is Maria Reynolds, I'm part of the other cabin on the girls side, Cabin Cardinal," she said smoothly, and Thomas had to fight the urge to laugh at how easily her words melted Alex, just as they had done to nearly everyone else in camp whether she was aware of it or not.

Finally, Alex turned to Thomas. "Thomas Jefferson," he said, introducing himself evenly, "Im from your rival cabin, Cabin Virginia. These two are Aaron Burr and James Madison." Thomas shrugged slowly before finishing his statement, "Currently, our cabin holds the record for most straight wins in the end of camp Cabin Games." He let a smirk grace his features when he finished the statement, earning him an irritated bump on the shoulder from James. 

But Alex only seemed to try to make himself seem taller at this, his eyes sparkling with the idea of a challenge. "Well, it looks to me like it's time for that to change," he announced. 

John let himself smile fully at that, "Oh, you're _on_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gc: Wait what's your lowkey ship?  
> Me: Jamilton b y e  
> gc: Bye  
> gc: Oh my god


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas groaned in annoyance as he was shaken awake. Curling himself further into the mess of the thin bunk sheet, he tried his best to ignore the sound of James trying to get him to get up. 

His irritated huff turned into a sudden yelp when he felt the tangled sheets being pulled from the top bunk, taking Thomas with them. Slamming to the ground, Thomas felt the air rush out of him before he looked up to stare into the eyes of Aaron silently, neither one ready to be the first to break the glare. 

"You are both five year olds," James announced, looking between the two tiredly. "Maybe you should join the others closer to your ages over in the Jamestown cabin."

"He knocked me out of the top bunk!" Thomas defended himself loudly. 

"You weren't getting up," Aaron responded calmly, icy glare still fixed on Thomas. 

James reached to search through Thomas' bag, grabbing the first clothes he found and passing them onto where he still lay on the floor. 

"The rest of the cabin is waiting, come on, you two."

"Wow!" Thomas exclaimed in mock surprise and excitement as he stood up, "Waiting for me!"

"They're waiting for us because they know they need everyone present in order to get into the mess hall," Aaron stated flatly, leaving Thomas to roll his eyes from behind him as they left the cabin, Thomas throwing fuchsia hoodie on as they walked through the door, mouthing Aaron's words sarcastically as he followed him. 

The walk to the mess hall was filled with chatter among the different groups from cabin Virginia, all following behind Thomas' trio as he led the way toward breakfast. The three talked about how their year had been since they had last seen each other, James had managed to join his school's student government, Aaron had scored his way into the top of his class, and Thomas had achieved first chair violin status throughout the year. 

"How about the new guy, though?" for once, it was Aaron who steered the conversation. Thomas waited a moment, wanting to hear James' thoughts before voicing his own. 

"He seems alright enough, he was getting along with majority of the camp for the most part last night at the bonfire, save for a few arguments here and there," James said. 

Thomas nodded before continuing on James' statement, "He seems to have a competitive nature, like he's a real fighting spirit." Thomas paused before continuing on, voice growing curious and quiet, "I wonder how far he can be pushed."

James looked over to Thomas carefully, "Oh no. Not again, Thomas."

Before Thomas could respond, Aaron spoke up, "You do this every year. You pick someone and you just screw them up for the summer."

"I do not!" Thomas objected. "Besides, this is what y'all said about Maria two years ago, and she's our friend now!"

Aaron and James shared an exasperated look with each other at this. 

"Here we are, anyways," Thomas declared, going to open the door to the mess hall, peering inside before swinging it wide for everyone else to follow in behind him. "And we're here before New York! Again! This summer is already off to a great start!"

"Good morning, Virginia. I take it you all got enough sleep last night?" George greeted as they filed in through the entryway. "Everyone is here, I take it?" He asked, scanning over the eleven teenagers. 

Thomas took the moment to make sure for himself, glancing across the familiar faces that had grown to be more of a family to him than his actual family. 

Well, that was with the exception of a few. 

Thomas got along very well with the majority of Virginia. The kindest member of Virginia, and possibly the kindest person to ever live, was Louis, another camper who came from France. Henry and Nathaniel were known to be so close they were practically brothers, sibling rivalry included. Button was remarkably average, but a part of the family nonetheless. The other Thomas, Tom Paine, was quiet, much unlike Thomas Jefferson, but the two shared similar strengths with their writings. 

Which brought Thomas to the exceptions. Charles Lee and George Eacker, two of the most obnoxious people Thomas was sure he would every meet, headed by who Thomas was convinced was the rudest asshole who ever had lived and ever will live, James "why the fuck should any of you know my last name, fuck off". The rest of Virginia could never bare to think of the prick and James Madison at the same time, and adapted to addressing him as Jay rather than his full name, a habit that seemed to annoy Jay. So naturally, it became a habit that most of the camp took up. 

George Washington seemed pleased that the entire cabin had made it to the mess hall on time. "Good job, Virginia, everyone is actually here this morning. I would certainly hope it stays this way for the rest of the summer."

The group looked to each other, everyone seemed to remember the countless times over the passes summer when they had shown up late to the mess hall and upset the staff. 

"With that in mind, grab some breakfast and your seats, and we'll wait for New York to arrive."

When the other cabin finally arrived, Thomas didn't even attempt to be discreet when he turned his attention to Alex as he walked through the door next to Lafayette, asking them questions and looking around the mess hall curiously. 

By the end of the meal, both cabins made their way out and down to the lake when they were told. 

Thomas could see Alex spacing himself from the rest of his cabin, looking around the woods around the path as he went, seeming to be trying to take in every detail he could. 

Smirking to himself, Thomas changed his pace to match that of Alex's far shorter legs. Alex looked up to him suspiciously before looking forward again. 

"John and Herc said not to trust you, but Laf said you're alright, so I'm not entirely sure which to trust," Alex started. 

Thomas shrugged and smiled, "That sounds like it depends on you."

Alex nodded shortly, "John and Herc have some fairly good reasons, and I must say, you seem to lead a pretty obnoxious way of life." Thomas couldn't help himself from laughing a bit at that as Alex continued on. "And Laf seemed like they were just biased because you apparently know French."

"I do" Thomas interrupted. 

"But John and herc's points are far more important. And you, Thomas Jefferson, you come from a rich southern family. And from what I hear, you are a very stereotypical spoiled rich kid."

Thomas kept quiet, finding himself somewhat disappointed that Alex had already come to that conclusion about him. 

Disappointed, but not surprised. 

"So, Thomas Jefferson, I have decided," Alex had puffed his chest out and pressed more weight to his toes as he walked, and Thomas would have laughed right then at his attempt to grow taller, but found himself growing more fond of the repeated behavior than annoyed. 

"What exactly have you decided?" Thomas interrupted, making Alex tense up with annoyance before looking over to him, frustration written all across his face. 

"Oh, fuck you, Thomas Jefferson," Alex muttered, clearly annoyed.

"Maybe later, short stack," Thomas said cheerily before sprinting off to rejoin his cabin, leaving a steaming Alexander Hamilton behind him. 

As Thomas came to a stop next to a confused Aaron and James, he came to the conclusion that this summer was going to be _great_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Thomas pls


	5. Chapter 5

When noon approached, the lake seemed to shine a glorious shade of blue, reflecting the sky as some clouds raced across the surface. Thomas would say that even considering the mere idea of the view looking even more spectacular had o be completely impossible. But he couldn't help deciding that it could, in fact, be better, an achievement only possible by getting to hear the triumphant cheers of the Virginia cabin as cabin New York followed behind, mumbling annoyed and clothes dripping as they followed the other cabin back to camp.

The day’s activities at the lake couldn't have gone much better, in Thomas’ personal opinion. The two cabin had been assigned a team canoe race across the lake and back. For once, the New York cabin was in the lead, and Virginia was facing a loss at a camp game. 

That was, until New York’s one of a kind, self-proclaimed monarch, “King” George, decided to celebrate the victory before the team had actually won. Half way back across the lake, and a considerable distance ahead of Virginia, George had stood from his position with what was likely too much enthusiasm. Wobbling, he had lost his balance and grabbed on to the two campers nearest him, dragging them over board and leaving the cabin distracted enough for New York to take the lead.

Behind him now, Thomas could hear Lafayette voicing their exact feelings over the events.

“George, you cannot just grab someone and pull them into the water like that!” they exclaimed, french accent thick and ever present.

“Seriously, you got me soaked with lake water, George. Wait, no seriously stop laughing!” Thomas fought the urge to laugh when he heard Alex’s complaints grow in volume behind him.

When the campers had reached the mess hall, the complaints had gone from Lafayette and Alex yelling about George, to Lafayette and Alex yelling at George, to the rest of New York yelling at all three to move on to a new topic.

Thomas assumed his same seat between James and Aaron as he always had ever since the campers had joined Virginia years ago. And after a brief announcement to recap the events of the morning, much to the delight of Virginia and the dread of New York, Washington had announced for the rest of the day to be spent settling back into the camp.

Thomas had already decided exactly what that meant he would be doing for the rest of the day and began to try and decide exactly how he was going to get Alex away from the rest of New York as he made his way out of the mess hall following the dinner, James and Aaron following along with him, the two trying to decide how they would all spend the day. 

“We could go around the trails, we could relax in the cabins, the opportunities are endless,” James suggested.

“We could sneak away and go get pizza or something,” Aaron suggested, earning an excited sound of agreement from James. The two turned toward Thomas, awaiting his agreement.

“You guys should do that, it’ll be fun. I’m just going to relax here,” Thomas said dismissively, hoping he wasn't raising any suspicions in the two.

“Alright, whatever floats your boat,” Aaron said, slightly surprised that Thomas had turned down an opportunity to get pizza and break camp rules in one day. “I’ll go grab my wallet, so we can go,” he finished with a glance to James, who nodded in agreement with the plan.

When Aaron had left, James turned to Thomas, face covered with the exact suspicions the taller of the two had been hoping to avoid. “Whatever it is you’re planning, don't torment Alex too much. He seems like he could actually be a good guy.”

Thomas feigned innocence at this, “I am not planning anything, James. And here I was, thinking we were friends, but you jump to the defense of someone either of us hardly even know.”

James rolled his eyes, “Of course we’re friends, Thomas. That’s the only reason I know you well enough to at least try to tell you to ease off.”

Aaron’s return from the cabin prevented any response from Thomas, so instead he opted to wish the pair a farewell and good luck before they left the camp.

He then turned his attention to the other campers around him, slightly disappointed when he couldn't see Alex talking with the three he had already seemed to grow close to. Still determined, Thomas made his way to the New York cabin with high hopes and only a few curious glances from other campers.

He didn't bother to knock on the door before opening it, revealing a tired looking Alex as he tried to figure out exactly what he was meant to do with wet clothes. 

“So, you come here often?” Thomas questioned, making Alex jump slightly before turning to glare at him, which he couldn't help believing was partially justified.

“Why are you here, Thomas?” Alex questioned.

“I wanted to offer my service,” Thomas said, leaving Alex to be the one to grow smug for once when Thomas paused to think back over what he said. “I meant, I can give you a tour of the camp if you want it,” he clarified.

For a moment, Thomas was sure Alex would agree to his offer, but Alex’s smug expression melted away to be replaced with a cautious one.

“I’ve been advised against trusting you,” Alex stated. “And I haven't heard any good things about you, aside from what I’ve heard from Lafayette.”

“So you’ve told me before,” Thomas observed aloud.

Alex looked thoughtful for a second before straightening himself up, and Thomas couldn't help his worry that Alex would, once more, turn down the opportunity to decide for himself what he thought of Thomas.

“You did seem tolerable last night at the bonfire, though. So I’ve decided, I’m going to give you a chance,” he said decisively, making Thomas grin in excitement before turning to lead Alex from the cabin.

Alex followed behind him, seemingly deep in thought until he spoke back up as Thomas lead the way down the steps of the cabin.

“I’m really not that short, though.” Thomas actually laughed at that.

“Okay, yeah, keep telling yourself that,” he said as he turned to glance back at Alex over his shoulder, a defiant look crossing his face for a moment before turning into one of curiosity as he looked past Thomas.

“What’s over there?” he asked, pointing to a faded path through the woods on the edge of the camp.

Thomas looked between the path and Alex for a moment while a plan for the day that he hadn't even known he had clicked into place.

“That goes to the old campgrounds, according to camp legend. The people who run the camp closed them up about twenty years ago apparently, and none of the campers know why.”

That seemed to gain Alex’s interest as he looked up to Thomas, expression unreadable.

“How do you feel about postponing that tour for another day?” Thomas asked hopefully, leaving Alex to turn his attention back to the path with a new spark in his eyes that Thomas hadn't gotten to see quite yet.

“Thomas, this may be your chance to convince me that you aren't actually a complete dick,” Alex said as he took the lead, making his way toward the overgrown path excitedly, Thomas following behind him with just as much curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to blame the lack of update on homework, but here it is!!


End file.
